warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bramblestar
Concerns Current * Family, Mentor, and Apprentice needs to be cited. * Moonrise section could use some more information. Expanded to include Feathertail's death --Sandy Leader's Den 20:05, 12 March 2009 (UTC) *"Nieces/Nephews" section in Charcat needs to be split into two separate sections.--<[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']]([[User talk:Eulalia459678|'Salamandastron']])> 18:48, 15 August 2008 Brambleclaw's apprentice is Berrypaw (UTC) *Article desperately needs the excess links removed. You only need to link to a page once on one page! - I've removed all excess links I could find --Sandy Leader's Den 19:54, 12 March 2009 (UTC) * Dark River, Eclipse, and Sunrise sections need to be expanded. Old * Firestar's Quest information is needed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Extensive Style-editing is needed [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 23:04, 3 May 2008 (UTC) One thing *Family tree reads, Tigerstar------------Sasha | --------------------------------- | | | Hawkfrost Mothwing Tadpole When was "Tadpole" mentioned? He's not in the family things, or anything. HollyfireGreystripe's Den 02:17, 26 December 2008 (UTC) In the "Return to the Clans" cover picture. --!Mallin 02:21, 26 December 2008 (UTC) Oh. HollyfireGreystripe's Den 02:31, 26 December 2008 (UTC) He's also in the second warrior manga book of Tigerstar and Sasha. Family is the 'Family' Ok? Brambleclaw14 15:10, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Actually, no. We don't need the descriptions in the family. Ok thanks. Brambleclaw14 19:44, 12 March 2009 (UTC) Why is tadpole mentioned when Return to the clans isn't even outyet? Tadpole dies before sasha went to the clans!!! I read it tadpole drowns in an abondened twoleg place the pipes burst and tadpole saves mothwing and hawkfrost from drowning by pushing them up but then he couldn't save himself. It's really sad...nope, its not, its awesome he dies! okay if it goes like this Swiftbreeze + Adderfang = Leopardfoot Redtail + + Pinestar Unknown = = Tigerstar Sandstorm + + Goldenflower Firestar = = Brambleclaw + Squirrelflight so Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are related? p.s. i only did Redtail and Leopardfoot so that you could see that they are related. Tadpole Yeah, he sacrificed himself to save his brother and sister! --Wolfbreeze 22:49, 27 July 2009 (UTC) Dead? I read that Brambleclaw will die in the next series along with Firestar and Leopardstar. Is this true? Firestar and Leopardstar have been confirmed but I'm unsure about this guy. It's been confirmed that Brambleclaw won't lead ThunderClan. Fidelis359 08:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC)Fidelis359 Good! I HATE Brambleclaw. I think that Graystripe should become leader. Who will?-- 16:57, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Brightspirit's Mercy On the the page it's says Warrior plays and then has Brightspirit's Mercy what is this? Brambleclaw14 Talk 16:48, September 17, 2009 (UTC) There is a play you can download off the offifical site that is called Brightspirit's mercy, which Brambleclaw appears in. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 19:45, September 17, 2009 (UTC) :Ah OK. Brambleclaw14 Talk 08:47, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Replying to: Dead? Ok heres the facts: Firestar will probably not die since he is basically the main character if u read the brambleclaw and lepeordstar will die, that is not a proven fact, its immposible to know that because the book is not out!!!! Well, Firestar does have only 3 lives left (as of ''The Fourth Apprentice) so it is likely he will die. And Erin Hunter has confirmed that Leopardstar will die in Fading Echoes. Maplefern Please answer I am also posting this on Swiftpaw's page In A Dangerous Path after Swiftpaw dies, it is revealed that Swiftpaw was Brambleclaw's and Tawnypelt's half brother. I actually found this in thh book, not on the internet. I am trying to work on a new family tree for Swiftpaw, can someone tell me who swiftpaw's parents were, and give me proof from the books. Thanks much appreciated - Aurorablaze Swiftpaw's mother is Goldenflower, is father is unknown.--Dragonfrost 15:11, November 5, 2009 (UTC) Please answer I am also posting this on Swiftpaw's page In A Dangerous Path after Swiftpaw dies, it is revealed that Swiftpaw was Brambleclaw's and Tawnypelt's half brother. I actually found this in thh book, not on the internet. I am trying to work on a new family tree for Swiftpaw, can someone tell me who swiftpaw's parents were, and give me proof from the books. Thanks much appreciated - Aurorablaze you know what page it was on? Brambleclaw14 Talk 04:39, October 3, 2009 (UTC) yep page 225 it quotes: "Swiftpaw's mother, Goldenflower, sat next to him, while Bramblekit and Tawnykit, Swiftpaw's half-brother and half-sister, looked on with wide scared eyes". I am also trying to find out who Swiftpaw's father was. And also whenever i try to modify a family tree, it doesn't work. you are a IP right? Brambleclaw14 Talk 15:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC) We don't know Swiftpaw's father's name. He might be a white cat, as Swiftpaw is white. --Jayfeather 15:47, October 3, 2009 (UTC) He might be. Swiftpaw is actually black and white but we cannot make any assumptions or guesses as to who his father may be due to pelt colour as the Erins have admitted themselves they do not pay attention to genetics. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:13, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ahh...sorry Aurorablaze did not see your sign :/. Brambleclaw14 Talk 07:19, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Well, I think Patchpelt might be Swiftpaw's father, but u guys r right, we should not assume based on pelt. But I need some help deciding something, ton make this tree accurate, we need to add Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool and Crofeather to the members becuz he is Squirrelflights mate and she has a sister and her sister had a mate. Skystar (Skyfeather) hasn't gotten back to me yet about it. me Eualia got into a fight about it and i brought it up with her to see who dhe agrees with.--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 10:59, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Hawkstar, that would make sense if they were human, but for cats they don't have in-law relationships, since they can have many mates and don't take it as seriously as us (i.e., sometimes even if two cats have kits they aren't very close to each other) so we generally don't post those in-law family members. It would also make the pages much more long and confusing, so... yeah. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] Then should we just do it by mate?--Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:09, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Picture Needs kit and apprentice picture --Aurorablaze 00:40, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Pictures are done by Project:Charart, and they will be done eventually. There's no use in posting this on the talk page. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 02:57, November 7, 2009 (UTC) ewww!! EWWWW!!! Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are blood related!! Sandstorm's the kit of Redtail and Redtail is the younger brother of Leopardfoot, Tigerstar's mother!! THat's just gross!! -Moonshadow1013 23:04, November 20, 2009 (UTC) OMGOMGOMG I HAD NO IDEA!!! That is really pathetic.-- 17:00, December 31, 2009 (UTC) I agree, I wish the Erins had thought that through. But Whitewing and Birchfall are second cousins, that's weird too. Don't get me wrong, I love them! But still--Nightfall101 23:11, November 20, 2009 (UTC) AND Ashfur is squirrelflights uncle ( sandstorms siblings r ashfur and ferncloud) GROSS! Acually, it never says wether Brindleface is her mother or not--Nightfall101 00:34, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Really, I'm pretty sure that Firestar is related to nearly every cat in Thunderclan. So that would make just about everyone blood relatives. It's really long and complicated, but on the family trees at www.warriorcats.comand using some of the cats from Bluestar's Prophecy, you can trace relations to Spottedleaf, Bluestar,Graystripe, I'm pretty sure Mousefur and Longtail, and multiple cats in other clans. I'm just wondering: what does this have to do with Brambleclaw's user discussion? yah...--MossScrooge Bahumbug! 23:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) The trees on Warriorcats.com won't right, Mosspath do you meen what does this have to do with Brambleclaw'14's user discussion? Brambleclaw14 Talk 09:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) What, Firestar? He has no ancestors in ThunderClan, only kits, grandkits, nephews, great neices and such.--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 09:12, December 24, 2009 (UTC) I think this is turning into forum-type discussion, because it's more of a debate than talk about the page now. If you want to continue it you can, just do it on the forums or talk pages, please. [[User:insaneular|'''Insane ]] Batteries not Included 16:02, December 24, 2009 (UTC) OMG! I cant belive that Squirrelflight is related to both Ashfur and Brambleclaw. That is like so gross Please stop adding random chatter to the talk pages, this belongs on a forum. insanTA RAINBOWeular 16:05, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Brambleclaw-dead? How is Brambleclaw not going to be leader after Firestar? the erins alreay said they favourised him. ClarrissaMy Talk Page 09:14, January 31, 2010 (UTC) I know it's been confirmed somewhere but I don't have the link off the top of my head. Bramble will apparenty not suceed Firestar. [[User:Sandstar12|'∑'✐+ᖱ =]][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'ᶊ'⍶'ᵰ'ᗫ'Ꮍ']] 09:17, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I'd really kind of like it better if Graystripe became leader next. I love Brambleclaw, but I'm really mad at him for dumping Squirrelflight xP And I just think Graystripe was sort of destined to be leader of ThunderClan. Whitestorm did request to Firestar that he make him deputy right before he died.--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 09:27, January 31, 2010 (UTC) So true! I think that when Graystripe got back, with Millie, he should have been made deputy again. GO GRAYSTRIPE! 16:46, February 6, 2010 (UTC)